Applicants claim priority under 35 U.S.C. 119 of German Application No. 199 26 560.7 filed Jun. 11, 1999. Applicants also claim priority under 35 U.S.C. 371 of PCT/DE00/01653 filed May 23, 2000. The international application under PCT article 21(2) was not published in English.
The invention relates to a device for controlling and monitoring a conveyor belt made of rubber or a plastic similar to rubber, said conveyor belt preferably being provided with embedded reinforcements, whereby in particular the conveyor belt can be closed by overlapping its longitudinal edges in such a way that it forms a tubular conveyor belt that is supported on all sides by idler rollers (encapsulated conveyance); and whereby, furthermore, the device comprises at least the following components:
At least one detectable element that is integrated in the conveyor belt, in particular in the form of a plurality of elements which are positioned in the longitudinal and/or transverse directions spaced from each other; as well as
at least one scanning unit with which the precise position of the belt can be determined in a non-contacting manner by detection of the element or elements.
In the operation of conveyor installations, conveyor belts frequently run off course from the ideal position while they are in operation. Especially within the framework of encapsulated conveyance, conveyor belts may get twisted under certain operating conditions. The causes for this may be of different types such as, for example uneven loading, guidance through curves, or poorly aligned systems. It is important to the operator of the conveyor in this connection to obtain information about the position of the conveyor belt in order to initiate countermeasures against uncontrolled migration of the belt from its correct course.
Now, a device of the type specified above is introduced in laid-open patent specification DE-OS 195 22 757 A1, specifically in the form of the two following variations:
The conveyor belt is provided on its outer side with a color marking that is optically detected. This, however, preconditions that the surface marking is not damaged or soiled, which, however, cannot be avoided in most cases. The result then is that the device is incapable of serving its function, or can function properly only in a limited manner.
The conveyor belt has integrated indicators especially in conjunction with steel cable belts, whereby individual cables or cords are replaced by an indicator. The drawback in this case is that the behavior of the conveyor belt as a pulling carrier means is impaired in a negative way.
Therefore, the problem of the invention is to provide a device that excludes the drawbacks specified above. Furthermore, the device is expected to be employable for all types of conveyor belts (steel cable conveyor belts, textile conveyor belts, aramid conveyor belts) as well as for all types of different conveyor system configurations (curves, gradients etc.) especially under the aspect of encapsulated conveyance.
Said problem is solved according to the characterizing part of patent claim 1 in that
the detectable element is an induction loop and/or a transponder, a metal particle or a permanent magnet.
The induction loop is advantageously combined with a transponder. The induction loop may be formed by a metal cord. The use of a conductive polymeric material particularly based on rubber or a plastic is suited for said purpose as well.
The detectable element is advantageously completely embedded in the conveyor belt, and in conjunction with a steel cable conveyor belt exclusively embedded within its running side. In conjunction with a textile conveyor belt or an aramid conveyor belt, the detectable element is usefully arranged exclusively within the reinforcement. The scanning unit is in this connection facing the running side of the conveyor belt.
The detectable element is installed either in the course of manufacture of the conveyor belt or at a later time.
The following two variations are useful with respect to the position of the detectable element:
The element is arranged within the zone of the center of the conveyor belt, specifically based on the width of the conveyor belt (center interrogation);
the element is arranged in one of the two edge zones (edge interrogation).
It is particularly advantageous if the scanning unit is a system of a plurality of detector elements forming a chain of detectors (series connection). The chain of detectors consists in this connection of at least two, in particular three to twenty, and again particularly of three to nine detector elements. This form of embodiment of the scanning unit is particularly suitable for detecting linear positional deviations and/or angular deviations (twisting).
All physical principles by which the installed elements can be detected with the help of methods of measurement technology are suited for the detection, whereby the following has to be noted in view of the elements specified in the characterizing part of claim 1:
Induction loops and/or transponders can be detected by means of special antennas with a suitable directional characteristic.
Metal elements can be detected by means of inductive methods such as, for example by the eddy current method, radar or microwaves, or ionizing radiation or ultrasound.
Permanent magnets can be detected by all magnet-sensitive methods. Such methods may be, for example magnetic inductive methods, magnetoresistive sensors, or Hall effect sensors.
All detection possibilities specified above can be realized in the form of a chain of detectors serving as the scanning unit.
The scanning unit is installed in discrete sites (problem zone) of the device. The size of the detectable elements and also the size and type of scanning unit employed are determined in this connection by the resolution of the measured values and the measuring accuracy, whereby the use of the aforementioned detector chain offers a special advantage under said aspect as well.
Furthermore, control circuits can be set up with the help of suitable control elements. Such control circuit ensure that the belt is guided in a stable position in an operationally safe manner. In the extreme case, the conveyor system is shut down when permissible limit values are exceeded.